A regular octagon $ABCDEFGH$ has sides of length two. Find the area of $\bigtriangleup ADG$. Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Explanation: Construct the right triangle $\bigtriangleup AOB$ as shown in the figure. Since $AB=2$, we have $AO=\sqrt{2}$ and $AD=2+2\sqrt{2}$. Similarly, we have $OG=2+\sqrt{2}$, so \begin{align*}
\text{Area}(\bigtriangleup ADG)&=\frac{1}{2}(2+2\sqrt{2})(2+\sqrt{2})\\&=(1+\sqrt{2})(2+\sqrt{2})=\boxed{4+3\sqrt{2}}.
\end{align*} [asy]
unitsize(1.75cm);
pair A,B,C,D,I,F,G,H,K;
A=(0,0);
B=(1,1);
K=(1,0);
C=(2.41,1);
D=(3.41,0);
I=(3.41,-1.41);
F=(2.41,-2.41);
G=(1,-2.41);
H=(0,-1.41);
label("2",(1.7,1),N);
label("2",(1.7,0),N);
label("2",(1,-0.7),E);
label("$\sqrt{2}$",(0.5,0),N);
label("$\sqrt{2}$",(2.91,0),N);
label("$\sqrt{2}$",(1,-1.7),E);
draw(A--B--C--D--I--F--G--H--cycle);
draw(A--D--G--cycle);
draw(H--I);
draw(B--G);
draw(C--F);
label("$O$",K,NE);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,N);
label("$C$",C,N);
label("$D$",D,E);
label("$E$",I,E);
label("$F$",F,S);
label("$G$",G,S);
label("$H$",H,W);
[/asy]